In-betweening is the process of generating intermediate frames between two keyframe images to give the appearance that the first image evolves smoothly into the second image. Transformations can be motion, shape or color. In-betweens are the drawings that help create the illusion of intermediate states. Traditionally created by an animation artist using their knowledge of the transformation, but more recently in-betweens are generated by animation software using physics models, e.g., object motion, color mixing. In more complex cases, not only the start and end frames are specified, but also additional parameters may be indicated. For example, in a motion in-between, the path the object should take might be given manually by a user, parameters indicating acceleration and deceleration may be provided also manually by the user. In a shape in-between, the corresponding points in the start and end shape may be specified. Rules describing the physics of the transition between two animation states can also be specified, which might change how the object eases in and out of the motion.
“http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Storyboard” defines storyboard as “graphic organizers such as a series of illustrations or images displayed in sequence for the purpose of pre-visualizing a motion picture, animation, motion graphic or interactive media sequence, including website interactivity.” The storyboarding process can be very tedious and intricate.